Endless Love
by spoby spoby and more spoby
Summary: Follow the beloved Spoby as they continue their lives into marriage. "A" has been gone for years, but will this loathed creature resurface after all these years? Will "A" drive the two lovebirds and the gang apart? If "A" is back what does this mean for Spoby? First Fanfiction, would mean a lot if you read and review(:
1. Chapter 1

**AN:**_ Okay so this is the first fanfiction I've ever wrote so go easy on me. I've read so many fanfictions from this website so I decided to join and write my own! As you can tell from my account name, I love Pretty Little Liars and Spoby! _

_Enough about me! Enjoy the story!(:_

_**I DO NOT OWN PRETTY LITTLE LIARS OR ANY CHARACTERS **_

"Spencer Hastings, how do I begin to describe the love of my life?" Toby Cavanaugh repeated these words over and over in front of his small bathroom mirror.

He was marrying the woman he'd unexpectedly fallen for oh so many years ago. She had stolen his heart the day she approached his front porch. Sure they were only love struck teenagers back then, but now the story-like couple were a mere two weeks from tying the knot! To say the two were eager, was the understatement of the century.

The pair were head over heels in love with each other. No one knew what would become of the beloved Spoby, affectionately referred to by the blonde fashionista, Miss Hanna Marin. The young couple overcame many obstacles to be standing where they are today.

Today was the very well anticipated Spoby wedding. To say Toby Cavanaugh was nervous was an understatement. He wasn't even sure why he was nervous. Spencer could make him go weak in the knees for crying out loud! All he had to do was say his vows and "I do." What the hell was so hard about that? In Toby's mind it was a simple task, but to speak in front of his and Spencer's family and friends was a bit much. He was willing to do anything for this girl. Toby's mind churned as he thought about what must be going through Spencer's head right now.

Spencer Hastings was what they call a Bridezilla. Sure you've dealt with fussy, demanding, horrific and whiny bribes before. But I'm not sure anyone has every encountered a bride like Miss Spencer Jill Hastings. She was something...else.

"Spencer if you don't stop moving I will beat you with this hair brush." Hanna wasn't a huge fan of Bridezilla Spencer. She was over it to say the least. Spencer wouldn't stop fidgeting. I mean you could get a little claustrophobic with three twenty-six year-old surrounding you, but they had to get the job done eventually!.

"Spence," Spencer stopped in her tracks and looked up to see Melissa walking in the door of the small room. "It's time to get this wedding started!" Melissa said with a smile playing on her features.

"Let's do this." Spencer said as she finally stood walking out the door, eager to be married.

And with that the five girls fled the room and grabbed their bouquets, standing at the church entrance ready to enter. The church doors opened revealing Emily, Hanna, Aria and Melissa one right after the other they walked down the aisle. As everyone stood awaiting the brides entrance. They waited and waited, but Miss Spencer had yet to walk through the church doors.


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: **Okay, I know the last chapter was a little short, but I promise to make this chapter longer! How do you guys like my fanfiction so far? I hope you like the chapter!_

_And without further ado, here is chapter two! Enjoy!_

Spencer wasn't sure what was stopping her from walking through the church doors. It definitely wasn't cold feet. She was ecstatic about getting married! She couldn't wait, but yet she was hesitant about walking through the doors.

"Spence I know you can do this," her father said while urging her to walk through the church doors.

She finally took her fathers arm and walked through the large church doors, down the long aisle. As she got closer and closer to an anxious looking Toby, she saw the nervousness written clear as day across his face. She walked further up the aisle and joined hands with Toby.

"We are gathered here today on this beautiful April day to share with Spencer and Toby as the exchange vows of their endless everlasting love," said the wedding minister.

"As Spencer and Toby take their vows today, we are privileged to witness the joyous love of a new family- a family that will be nourished and nurtured through the devotion of two separate individuals growing together through the common bonds of love. May their marriage bring them the peace, joy, comfort and contentment that is known in the hearts of all God's children," the short bald man continued.

"Toby, do you take Spencer to be your wife, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish her friendship and her love today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor her, laugh with her and cry with her? Will you be faithful through the good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" The minster said as he looked expectantly at Toby, waiting for an answer.

"I do," Toby said, looking up at Spencer.

"Spencer, do you take Toby to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through the good times and the bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" The minister finished, looking over at Spencer.

"I do," Spencer said, beaming up at Toby.

"The couple has decided to speak their own vows and will do so at this time," The priest said as Toby got ready to read his vows.

"Spencer Hastings, you have been the love of my life since the day you started tutoring me in French. You are the girl who stole my heart and loved me unconditionally. You are not only the love of my life, but also my best friend. You are stubborn and a coffee addict, but those are the things I love about you, you can never stay mad at anyone for so long, you also think of others before yourself and I love that about you. I love everything about you and I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives proving that to you," Toby said. Spencer was pretty positive she saw her four bridesmaids tear up, but they would never admit it.

"Toby Phillip Cavanaugh, the first day we met I think there was some part of me that fell in love with you. Your deep blue eyes were just icing on the cake. When I look at you I fall in love with you more and more everyday. If you weren't a part of my life today, I wouldn't have made it without you. You are the one piece that I can't live without. You are the one person who can instantly make me feel better after a bad day. You are my best friend. I couldn't live without you standing right next to me. I can't wait to spend the rest of eternity with you," Spencer said making her mother tear and friends tear up.

"I know pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride," the minister said smiling a bit.

After the ceremony the Wedding Reception was held on the rooftop of the Rooftop Rock Inn. Everyone from the wedding gathered and awaited the newly married couples first dance.

"Please clear the floor for the bride and grooms first dance," the DJ announced as he played Toby's requested song. Toby held his had out for Spencer to take, and she gladly did. As they walked to the center of the floor Lips Of An Angel poured through the speakers. When Toby and Spencer were two seventeen year old lovestruck teenagers, Spencer had always told Toby this would be the song she and her husband would dance to.

"You remembered?!" Spencer exclaimed, excited.

"Spence, I couldn't forget. I always had a feeling I would be the one dancing with you to this song on your wedding night," Toby said, as Spencer laid her head on his shoulder, the two swaying to the beat of the music.

When the song ended, Toby pecked Spencer on the lips and the crowd applauded, whistles coming from the three girls and Melissa. She blushed a deep red color and smiled, sending the girls an eye roll. Jason was standing distantly from Spencer with Aria. The tall brunette approached her brother and sister-in-law.

"Well how does it feel to be married little Sis?" Jason asked, Aria leaving giving the siblings some time.

"It... If feels amazing, surreal even. It feels like I've finally grown up," Spencer said, giving her brother a warm smile, which he greatly returned.

"Alright, as your brother I think I have the right to ask you to dance before you get swallowed up in the crowd," Jason said making Spencer laugh.

She took the hand Jason offered her and the two siblings danced until the song was over. All in all, her wedding night was unforgettable and she loved it.

_AN: Alright guys I don't know how good that was but I tried! I hope you liked the chapter, have a fantastic week! ;*_


End file.
